


Watch This

by Heart_Seoul_Soshi



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 23:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14682126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heart_Seoul_Soshi/pseuds/Heart_Seoul_Soshi
Summary: VKs handle scary movies better than AKs





	Watch This

**Author's Note:**

> from an anonymous request on tumblr

“Remind me again why you so badly want to go to this?” Mal requested, shrugging into her jacket and flipping her hair out over the collar.  
  
“It’s Halloween, Mal,” Evie said simply, fixing her own hair in front of the mirror. “A movie night on the front lawn? It’ll be so much fun!”  
  
“But you know those horror movies aren’t even scary. We grew up on The Isle, Evie,  _we_  know scary.”  
  
Satisfied with her look, Evie left the mirror and walked across the dorm room to Mal.  
  
“I didn’t say it would be scary, I said it would be fun. Besides, don’t even try to tell me you don’t want to see the likes of Chad and Audrey cowering in front of the monsters and ghouls,” she laughed, and slipped her hand into Mal’s. “Or that you don’t want me cuddled close to you, pretending to be scared so you can put your arms around me.”  
  
“…Well, no, I didn’t say I didn’t want  _that_ ,” Mal grinned, almost turning a little pink in the cheeks. “You really think they’ll cower?”  
  
Hand in hand, they started for the door.  
  
“An entire castle court room panicked just because your mother appeared in a poof of green smoke.”  
  
“Yeah, but you’ve met my mother, can you really blame them?”  
  
The sun was setting as the entire school gathered together on the grassy lawn, happily helping themselves to popcorn and snacks from the long buffet tables before finding their ways to the chairs and blankets spread out across the grass. The girls found Carlos and Jay easily among the crowd, what with Dude drawing attention and giggles in running excited circles around and around the lawn.  
  
As per Evie’s suggestion, the VKs saw Ben, Audrey, and Chad settling in near one another on some blankets and decided to sit on the blankets behind them to have a front row seat for all the cowering.  
  
“Halloween is  _our_  night,” Evie whispered in Mal’s ear as they and the boys sat down. “A night for villains and fiends, so let’s be villains and enjoy a little panic and mayhem.”  
  
Mal grinned, leaning back over to whisper in Evie’s ear in turn.  
  
“You’re so hot,” she said.  
  
Jay and Carlos laughed to themselves, not knowing what the girls were saying to each other but knowing that with Mal and Evie, not much guesswork was needed.  
  
First, there was a vampire, a creature that walked across the projector screen under the guise of a dashing and debonair gentleman until a split-second flash of lightning revealed a split-second flash of a monstrous visage with long, needle-like teeth. Right away they heard a gasp from Audrey, a sharp intake of breath that made Dude’s ears perk up curiously.  
  
All but four jumped when a scene of tense, so tense quiet ended with a snarling werewolf bursting forth with a roar, and where Audrey had just barely fought back a scream at a lumbering monster getting his arm sliced clean off, Mal had just barely fought back a laugh.  
  
“My mother’s closet is scarier than this,” Carlos chuckled darkly.  
  
Two vampires, jaws unhinging horrifyingly to reveal deadly fangs and serpentine tongues as they hissed and screamed. Audrey threw herself at Chad, who in turn fell into Ben, who was just sturdy enough to keep the three of them from toppling over into the grass.  
  
“We should be recording this,” Jay said, nudging Mal with a wicked grin.  
  
When the werewolf made his transformation from man to beast, it wasn’t in a way any of the VKs were expecting. He writhed and contorted, crying out in agony as he clawed at his skin, tearing it off in shreds and pieces to reveal a body of fur underneath. All around them they could see Auradon kids looking away from the screen, cringing and shuddering, peeking haplessly through fingers. Mal leaned over, her head against Evie’s.  
  
“I thought you were supposed to be pretending to be scared,” she quietly said.  
  
Evie giggled.  
  
“Oh, right.”  
  
She turned and buried her face in Mal’s neck, curling in close to her so Mal’s arm could fit comfortably around her shoulder.  
  
An undead thing, a horrifically grotesque vampiric creature, hung limply in its cocoon, seeming devoid of all life. The camera zoomed in close, closer still, on the creature’s deadened face, everything on screen going still and quiet.  
  
“Watch this,” Mal whispered to her friends.  
  
The camera now moved in impossibly close, silently highlighting every disgusting and twisted feature on the monster’s face. Still so quiet. Not a sound.  
  
“Boo!!” Mal reached out and grabbed Chad and Audrey just as the monster burst to life with an earsplitting shriek.  
  
Two sets of real shrieks filled the air in turn, both so manic and high-pitched it was impossible to tell which one was Audrey’s. Ben, with a startled shout himself, was not sturdy enough to catch his friends this time, so when Audrey and Chad all but dogpiled him in fear they all went falling over together in a royal heap. Their shouts frightened others in turn like a ripple through a pond, but all the VKs heard was their own laughter.  
  
“That is not  _funny_ , Mal!!” Audrey sat up and pointed a shaking, accusing finger at her.  
  
Mal only smiled evilly at her, wrapping one arm around Evie’s waist and pulling in Jay and Carlos to drape her other arm around their shoulders.  
  
“Happy Halloween.”  
  
Carlos, Evie, and Jay chorused her sentiment to the AKs.  
  
“Happy Halloween!”


End file.
